Cap Ou Pas Cap ?
by BriKet-VeRt
Summary: Ils ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement et n'avaient que leur réputation de beau gosses en commun. Mais un curieux petit jeu né de leur adversité va les conduire en terrain miné pour finir sur une conclusion quelque peu attendue ! YAOI ! Homophobe à éviter !
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello ! Voilà une nouvelle fiic made in moi ! Donc, vous vous doutez bien qu'il y aura des faussetés, de la méchanceté ( "ah bon ?" ), du rire, du n'importe quoi et une touche de sexualité ( "je dirais pas une touche mais c'est toi qui voit !" ) ( "faites moi taire cette voix!" ) et bien d'autres choses ! Mouahahahahaah !**

**Un début tout en douceur ! J'arrive pas à faire autrement ! **

**Sur ce : Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1

Les talons claquaient sur le sol tandis que des rires lointains parvenaient aux oreilles des quelques personnes autour. On aurait su dire l'heure qu'il était: de nombreux arbres barraient la route vers la vue du ciel. Seulement qu'il était sans doute entre 11h et 18h.

Le blondinet qui continuait d'avancer vers une direction incertaine était pris dans ses pensées. Il avait les traits du visages légèrement crispé, et ses poings serrés en disait long sur son état d'esprit. D'ailleurs, aucun de ses camarades ne semblaient vouloir l'approcher. Et ce phénomène s'accrut lorsqu'il crissa sous ses dents des paroles bien singulières:

"Comment j'ai pu accepter de jouer à ce jeu avec lui !?"

Deux heures plus tôt, au niveau du stade du lycée Merry V.

De loin, on pouvait facilement reconnaitre la classe de Terminale C en cours d'athlétisme avec Ussop-sensei. Non pas que "Terminale C" soit affiché en lettre capital sur leur front mais... Comment ne pas reconnaitre les cheveux blond de Sanji ? Ce beau gosse avait certainement plus de conquêtes en activité qu'un vigneron n'a de vin dans sa cave ! Il était beau, gentleman, intelligent et ne levait jamais la main sur une fille. Même si cette dernière lui avait fait des crasses.

Bon, il faut avouer que plus pervers tu meurs mais bon... En tant que fille, si tu veux trouver un mec avec toutes ces qualités, il va bien falloir fermer les yeux sur d'autres caractéristiques un peu plus gênantes. Et à ce fait vient se rajouter que monsieur blondinet se bagarre 24h/24 avec monsieur muscle. Soit Roronoa Zorro.

Dans le genre, on fait pas plus macho. Mais il a aussi ses bon côtés, faut se l'avouer ! ... Bon là tout de suite j'en vois pas ! Bref, ce gars-là aussi à beaucoup de sucées avec la gente féminine, et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs ! D'une certaine manière, il a son charme à lui et toutes les filles en raffolent !

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était leur cours de sport !

Le prof à la tignasse souffla deux fois dans son sifflet avant de faire des gestes approximatifs à ses élevés. Ce sifflet avait le joyeux surnom de "migraine de la défaite". Cette sublime nomination venait du fait que ce cher Ussop-sensei soufflait toujours à plein poumon dans l'innocent objet juste à côtés des oreilles des perdants. Un bon moyen de motivation néanmoins.

Il finit par avancer de quelques pas sur la zone des sprints lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur la liste d'appel.

"Sanji, Zorro, sur la ligne de départ !"

Les deux lycées soupirèrent avant de se rejoindre à l'endroit ordonné. Ils se lancèrent tout de même un regard rapide de concurrent avant de se mettre en position. Le sifflet résonna et ils s'élancèrent furieusement sur la ligne de sprint. Sanji mena dans un premier temps avant que Zorro ne le rattrape d'une demi-seconde. Ce fut dans le second temps que la catastrophe arriva. En effet, le blond redoubla d'effort pour dépasser le dos large et musclé de son opposant. Et à peine l'avait-il enfin doublé et qu'il parvenait à entrevoir sa victoire que... D'une manière assez amusante, son lacet vint se glisser sous la malheureuse basket de Zorro. De cette manière, il tomba lourdement au sol, entrainant son adversaire dans sa chute.

On entendit résonner deux coups de sifflet bien distinct avant qu'une voix ne reprenne:

"Sanji, Zorro, recalés !"

Les deux garçons marchèrent lentement vers la pelouse qui entourait le stade, à cinq mètres de là. L'un lançait des regards meurtriers à l'autre, l'autre recevait silencieusement les menaces du premier. Il savait que ça allait arriver et il attendait patiemment la suite. Car Zorro ne se contenterait jamais de simples regards furibonds ! Malheureusement non.

"T'es même pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre ! s'emporta t-il soudain en écorchant des yeux le blondinet.

-Ne met pas sur les autres tes propres erreurs ! Je te signale que c'est TOI qui a écrasé MON lacet !

-Si TON lacet n'était pas sous MON pied, ce ne serait jamais arrivé ! Et je m'en serais sorti avec la moyenne ! Pas un recalage !

-Comme si tu aurais pu me battre ! se moqua t-il doucement en regardant dédaigneusement le vert.

-Ne te fait pas trop d'illusion saleté de pervers, tu es incapable de me surpasser, lança t-il sur un air de défit."

Sanji dégluti rapidement mais il était hors de question de se laisser avoir par cet enfoiré de marimo ! Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir s'il perdait contre lui !

"Ah ouai ! On va voir si j'en suis pas capable !

-Ok ! Cap ou pas de défier le prof de sport ?"

Le blond fixa longuement son opposant sans jamais sourciller. Et bien qu'il soit conscient de ce que signifiait "battre le prof de sport", la colère le poussa à accepter.

Zorro l'observa rejoindre Ussop-sensei d'un pas décidé et se planter devant lui. Tout d'abord, ils parlèrent quelques minutes avant que le touffu ne face une tête de six pieds de long avant de se gratter la tête de manière un peu embarrassé."On dirait que voir un lycéen lui lancer un défit à nourri son égo pour quelques années." pensa Zorro alors que les deux hommes se dirigeaient sur la ligne de départ.

Un élève souffla dans le sifflet à deux reprises et ils s'élancèrent en quête de victoire.

.

"T'es même pas fichu de le battre. Tu sais que parler en fin de compte ...

-Ah ouai j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! piqua rageusement Sanji tout en s'asseyant sur l'herbe fraiche. Cap ou pas cap ?"

.

Zorro s'étala à côté de son camarade blond, la respiration étonnamment régulière. Il plongea son regard dans les nuages tout en sachant pertinemment que celui de son opposant était rivé sur lui et, qu'avec un peu de chance, un large sourire posait mollement sur ses lèvres. Finalement, le blond explosa de rire.

"La raclé que tu t'es pris ! C'était mémorable!

-Je te signal que t'as pas réussi non plus enfoiré ! s'énerva t-il soudainement."

Il se releva à moitié avant de s'allonger de nouveau, cette fois, sur le côté. Semblait-il qu'il boudait. Enfin, rien n'était sûr lorsque l'on parlait de Zorro. Le blond, de son côté, l'observait toujours et il finit par lancer dans un élan sans bien prendre en considération les conséquences futures.

"On va bien voir la prochaine fois."

Cette phrases qui avait été dite si rapidement, presque dans un souffle, finit par faire réagir Zorro. Ce dernier se releva et lança un regard de défit au blondinet toujours assis à terre.

"Ok je te prend quand tu veux !"

fin

**Alors voilà mon début en douceur ! J'attends vos impressions avec impatience sur ce morceau de machin !**

**Et bien sûr, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! SHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hello ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction _Cap Ou Pas Cap_ ! D'ailleurs, s'il y en a qui se souvienne, j'avais déjà annoncé l'écriture de cette histoire sur mon profil, il me semble ! **

**Oui, il y a un an, voire plus.**

**Malheureusement, ma terminale ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, et cette fiic qui tourne inlassablement dans ma tête depuis ne vient que maintenant !**

**Merci de votre patience et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2**  
><strong>

Le cours d'histoire venait de commencer et déjà, on entendait des légers ronflements à droite et à gauche dans la salle. Zorro venait de relever son livre et s'installait aisément derrière en rabattant ses bras sous sa tête. Il allait pour fermer les yeux quand son regard croisa celui de Sanji. Ce dernier affichait un petit sourire.

"Si c'est une histoire de course, je peux rien assurer. Mais je te prend quand tu veux si c'est une histoire de force ! lança la tête d'algue en affichant à son tour un sourire, mais cette fois provocateur.

-Ah ouais...? commença en gloussant le blond. Pourquoi ne pas vérifier tout de suite avec la brute du lycée Merry V ?

-Tu veux dire le champion de lutte ..., son regard se crispa sur une image quelques peu horrifiante. Francky ?

-Exactement, ricana de plus belle le blond.

-C'est quand tu veux !"

Il montra à son tour ses dents blanche, mais une lueur de malice s'insinua sur les iris sombres du marimo. Cela ne plut guère au blond qui était tout de même impatient de voir ça. Il avait déjà eut l'occasion d'entendre les prouesses de son vis-à-vis. Il en avait lui-même déjà fait les frais et il savait donc très bien qu'il n'était pas à sous-estimer. Mais la raison de cette expression lui échappait totalement. On parlait tout de même de Francky !

Son fil de penser ne put s'égarer plus loin puisque une craie vint arrêter le mécanisme de ses neurones. Son camarade eut le même châtiment et tous deux se tournèrent vers le prof.

"Si vous avez tant de temps à perdre, cela ne vous dérangera pas de revenir pour une retenue ! Une heure de colle à chacun ! hurla la voix aigüe."

On entendit juste deux soupirs appuyé suivre les dires.

.

Ils ramenaient, chacun étant à l'extimité, une poubelle énorme aux vide-ordures. Sanji pesta tandis que son vis-à-vis remplissait ses tâches avec désintérêt. Il le foudroya du regard, du moins jusqu'à ce que tête d'algue ne concentre son attention sur lui.

"Tu veux un sursis ou quoi ?

-De quoi tu parles sale pervers ?

-Du fait que t'as toujours pas fait ton gage !

-J'attends de finir ma colle.

-Si tu fais ça, tous les membres des clubs seront déjà parti !"

Il fumait du nez tandis que Zorro l'observait d'un œil loufoque. Il fronça des sourcils un instant avant de faire la moue.

"Tu veux que je sèche la colle et que j'aille retrouver l'autre monstre ?

-Nan mais t'es con à quel point sérieux ?"

Zorro lâcha son emprise, manquant de faire renverser Sanji par terre dû à tout le poid qu'il eut soudainement à charge. Rapidement, il jura quelques fois et suivit l'écervelé jusqu'au dojo.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Et on ne comprit pas vraiment quand mais des dizaines de filles s'étaient retrouvées à observer l'intérieur. Bien qu'il était simple de deviner que lorsqu'elles remarquèrent les deux beaux gosses l'un avec l'autre, leur curiosité ne put qu'être attisé.

Zorro se présenta au centre du ring, ayant néanmoins pensé à enlever ses chaussures d'abord.

"Francky, je te prend en duel."

L'intonation était morne mais le sourire qui appréhendait dores et déjà le combat était ravissant. Il arracha rapidement le devant de sa chemise et la laissa retomber, ouverte, sur un simple marcelot blanc. Remontant ses manches jusqu'à ces biceps, les pans de son pantalons jusqu'à ses mollets. Les filles hurlèrent à cette vue plus qu'électrisante de la tête d'algue. Sanji se boucha les oreilles en pestant avant de rapporter son attention sur ce qui se déroulait au centre du tatamis. Francky venait d'arriver.

"La puissance appartient à ceux qui aiment le cola.

-Arrête de déblatérer tes conneries ! T'es vraiment chiant avec ton cola par ci et ton cola par là ! se plaint un membre du club. Dépêche-toi d'en finir Francky !

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir te mesurer à moi, chibi ? En terme de cola-power, je suis un Dieu parmi les hommes.

-Ferme-la et attaque. Je prend pas les paroles mais juste les poings !"

Semblait-il que le membre aigri ait lancé le combat à temps puisque Francky n'aurait pas attendu une minute de plus. Un coups de poing caché par la carrure immense du gaillard se projetait vivement vers la mâchoire contracté de son adversaire. Zorro ne vit le coups venir qu'après le mouvement presque entièrement arrivé à destination. Il esquiva l'attaque fatale, ne se prenant qu'une légère entaille. D'un geste expert, le challenger changea d'appui rapidement et se posta derrière les larges épaules du bleuté, surpris de sa subite évaporation. Il n'eut le temps de faire volt-face que le Marimo l'avait déjà immobilisé en le ceinturant d'une emprise incassable.

"Pas si impressionnant pour un médaillé."

Il le souleva à quelques centimètre du sol avant de violemment l'écraser sur la surface dure, épaule la première. On entendit un _crac_ inquiétant qui fit frémir les demoiselles qui observaient silencieusement le combat. Zorro desserrait de plus en plus ses bras jusqu'à ce que le corps ne tombe lourdement au sol.

Il observa quelques secondes le blond qui détournait le regard, agacé. Zorro ne put que sourire largement face à cette image, une fierté mal placé s'insinuant doucement. Il attrapa sa chemise au passage, la balança sur son épaule et ressorti du dojo sous les regards plus qu'admiratifs des lycéennes.

Un vieux tic allait ressurgir lorsque Sanji glissa machinalement sa main dans sa poche. Mais il s'arrêta de justesse dans son mouvement qui consistait à ressortir un certain élément de sa poche. Lorsque Chopper accourut jusqu'au corps de l'inconscient.

"Tiens bon, Francky ! s'écria t-il."

Et il s'en alla lui aussi.

fin

**Ah ah ! Il est trop fort mon Zorro ! (le mien le mien !) Je suis fan de lui ! Je crise comme une hystérique lors de ses apparitions dans l'anime et manque d'avoir un orgasme lorsqu'il se prépare au combat... Et lorsqu'il coule sang et sueur lors d'une bataille sublimissime (contre tête de girafe avec son attaque : Ashura... par exemple) Enfin vous voyez le topo quoi, une vraie folle de lui !**

**Pffouuuuaaa ! En réalité, je suis quelque peu effrayante...**

**Sur ce : On se retrouve pour la suite et en attendant, revieewez !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salutation ! Pppfiiiouuuu ! J'ai hâte d'être jeudi soir ! Je veux être en week-end ! (et oui, je n'ai pas cours vendredi ! La joie des emplois du temps à l'université !)**

**Je poste assez souvent cette semaine, sans doute à votre plus grand bonheur ! Je dirais que c'est parce que j'ai raté mes cours hier et avant-hier :S**

**Mais pas aujourd'hui !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et désolé pour les fautes apparentes ! J'ai encore moins pu les corriger que d'habitude, l'ordinateur de ma demi-sœur ne semble pas connaitre la correction orthographique. **

**CHAPITRE 3**

La matinée avait été bien trop longue au goût du blond. Furtivement, il se glissa hors de la salle des cours alors que la cloche annonçant les cours avait sonné. D'une marche rapide il longea le long couloir avant d'atterrir devant la porte qui donnait accès au toit. Il tira la poignée.

Il s'assit rapidement devant les grillages qui l'entouraient et fourra sa main de sa poche pour en ressortir son paquet de clope déjà entamé. Il en grilla une. A peine avait t-il recraché la fumée qu'on entendit comme de loin :

"Je pensais que t'avais arrêté.

-Mon précepteur a entendu dire que je fumais et m'a fait une morale à en tomber par terre. Obliger de faire tourner l'info que j'ai arrêté du coup."

Il tira une seconde latte.

"Au fait, tu m'a testé non ? Alors, à mon tour ! intonna t-il sournoisement en élargissant son sourire. Ose demander du rab à la cantine."

Sanji lui fit de gros yeux avant de froncer des sourcils et de prendre une autre dose de fumé. Il observa ensuite son vis-à-vis qui semblait mourir d'impatience de voir ça !

.

Le second tour du service venait de finir et tous les lycéens encore présent à la cafétéria finissaient leurs assiettes. Jusqu'à présent, le bruit était omniprésent dans les deux réfectoires que comptait la cuisine, les deux étant reliés par la cuisine. Des conversations à débit élevé prenait le dessus au reste.

Sanji s'était installé à côté du service, ce qui était totalement inhabituel. D'ailleurs, certaines jeunes filles qui accouraient à l'accoutumé pour lui demander de manger ensemble, étaient à une table pas loin. Elles l'observaient intensément pour déceler ce qui provoquait ce changement de comportement chez leur idéal masculin. Le blond leva soudainement sa tête en direction de la tête d'algue qui le scrutait silencieusement depuis le début de l'heure du midi.

Lui aussi recevait toujours des propositions incessantes pour le déjeuné par les lycéennes de l'établissement Merry V. Pourtant, il était considéré comme évident de le voir manger seul ou entouré des ses potes. Il les refusait à chaque fois.

Et il scrutait donc le blond qui venait de se lever. Les jeunes filles d'à côté se demandaient bien ce qu'il faisait et le tenait à l'oeil. Et lorsqu'il sembla s'approcher du service, elles étaient horrifiées !

C'est alors que les têtes se retournèrent dans sa direction. Et on entendit des exclamations bien abasourdies.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait Sanji ? fit l'un.

-Il va quand même pas... ? demanda l'autre.

-Il n'y pense pas sérieusement ?! On sait tous que le seul qui ait le privilège de demander du rab c'est ... ! s'étrangla un garçon plus loin.

-Il va se faire tuer si il apprend qu'on lui a piqué ses restes de bouffe ! paniqua une fille plus prés.

-Après tout, c'est une vraie terreur quand il s'énerve !"

Et c'est alors que le drame se produisit. Une gigantesque silhouette apparue derrière l'étroite physionomie du blond. Il n'avait eu le temps de demander poliment son dû qu'on le massacrait déjà du regard.

"Dis-moi Sanji, tu ne pensais quand même pas à me prendre ce qui m'appartient ? gronda une voix.

-Désolé Luffy, mais j'ai vraiment la dalle aujourd'hui."

Sa colère n'en fut que plus grande. Et quand son poing failli s'aplatir sur la belle gueule de Sanji, ce dernier l'esquiva à la dernière millième de seconde. Il allait pour reprendre son élan et réitérer son attaque mais une cuillère en métal lui fit face soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce que..., eut-il à peine eut le temps de formuler sa question.

-Si tu veux, en échange, je te cuisine un truc Luffy !"

Ses gros yeux ne demandaient qu'en toutes lettres de voir ça. Alors, le blond se glissa habilement derrière les fourneaux et se mit à concocter une de ses œuvres.

A une vitesse hallucinante et d'une main experte et habile, il découpa les aliments avant de les faire rapidement sauter à la poêle. Attrapant les ustensiles puis les maniant d'une façon toujours aussi aisé. Le gras séparé de la viande en un coup de couteau, les morceaux coupés en cube et rajouté aux légumes. L'assaisonnement mesuré au pifomètre mais semblant être parfait. Puis la garniture déposée sur le plat pour donné une touche de couleur à la texture couleur curry.

Il attrapa aveuglément une serviette pour faire le contour de l'assiette et enlevé le moindre résidu de sauce pour enfin faire glisser l'assiette sur le comptoir de service. Luffy en bavait déjà et il était évident qu'il ne put attendre une seconde de plus avant de se jeter sur le festin. Et à la première bouchée, on put entendre:

"C'est trooop bon Sanji !"

Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents avant de montrer une grosse casserole derrière lui.

"T'inquiète pas, tu en auras assez pour te faire exploser la pense Luffy."

Finalement, le gros mangeur avait fini par engouffrer la totalité du repas sous les regards ébahis de l'assemblé. Il avait décrété que seul Sanji avait le droit de demander du rab à présent avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur sa table, de la mousse blanche coulant à flot de la bouche de Luffy. On put entendre quelques minutes plus tard, Chopper arriver en courant vers le malade.

"Tiens bon Luffy ! hurla t-il."

Le blond lança un regard à la tête d'algue qui ronchonnait visiblement.

"Alors Zorro, c'est pas ce qu'on appelle une victoire écrasante ?"

C'était certain, il était vraiment énervé cette fois.

fin

**Ah ah ah ah ! Désolé pour ceux que ça blesse au cas où il y en ai ! Je parle juste de Chopper et de son rôle à deux balles ! (Je l'imagine bien venir pour le casting, et qu'on lui présente sa fiche de présence "ok, alors toi mon minet, tu débarques à chaque fin de chapitre, tu sors ta réplique et tu te casses -quoi ? -tu te casses -pardon ? et oui, une réplique ! -*part et pleure en silence) Pauuuuuvre Chopper ! Mais pardon, moi je trouvais ça marrant !**

**Aaaaaaaaaah, je crois qu'il commence à se passer des trucs assez sympa dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**Bon, je vous dis :" SHAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOW les gens et reviews !"**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour ! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre de Cap ou pas Cap ! J'ai l'impression qu'il a pris du temps à venir ! Mais ça peut n'être qu'une impression...**

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire malheureusement ! Du coup, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture, on se revoit en fin de page :)**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le lendemain, alors que le blond rejoignait sa classe, il réfléchissait aussi au prochain gage qu'il pourrait donner à son camarade. Et pendant qu'il montait les escaliers qui le conduiraient à son étage, il tomba sur l'étrange image de sa camarade de la Terminale B. Nami de son nom, rembarrait fervemment un membre du club de foot qui semblait lui coller au basket.

"Ça, c'est une bonne idée ! se dit-il."

Et une fois arrivé dans sa classe, il dirigea directement vers le bureau du Marimo. Ce dernier assit aisément sur son siège, ne fit que lever la tête dans la direction du blond. Son regard se fit presque inquiet au sourire discret qui lui était présenté.

"Cap ou pas cap?"

.

"Hors de question ! fusa la voix énervé de la tête d'algue.

-Bah quoi t'es puceau ?! demanda agacé le blond.

-Là n'est pas le problème ! Abruti !

-Ouai bien sur, fit-il plus tempéré. Tu te cherche des excuses ! Fais-le moi savoir si t'en es incapable."

Zorro dont la colère avait atteint des sommets, balança le paquet de clope du blond qui trainait à ses pieds de l'autre côté du toit. Cela lui valut une injure qu'il ne prit même pas en compte. Rejoignant la porte, il déclara avant de la refermer.

"Ok c'est bon, CAP !"

.

Sanji faisait une petite inspection dans les couloirs tout en comptant rejoindre le terrain de basket. Il tentait sa chance pour tomber soit sur Nami, soit sur Zorro. Il savait que c'était peut-être abusé de demander au bagarreur de se taper la fille qui à la réputation d'être difficile d'accès. Mais il voulait se venger une bonne fois pour toute ! Quelle vengeance ? Fallait-il en connaitre la nature pour vouloir se venger ?

Finalement, il aperçut la silhouette du garçon plus loin. Il s'arrêta et fit mine d'observer par la fenêtre ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain de foot mais son attention n'était portée que sur eux. Semblait-il qu'ils parlaient. Et cette discussion avait l'intention de durer assez longtemps. Et pile quand Sanji en eut réellement marre d'attendre une suite qui ne vint pas, Nami embrassa langoureusement la tête d'algue. Elle lui attrapa ensuite la main et le conduisit dans une direction inconnue du blond. Il les suivit discrètement au début, du moins assez loin pour se rendre compte que c'était au local de sport qu'ils allaient.

Quelque peu ennuyé, il retourna en cours.

La sonnerie qui annonçait le début des heures de club se mit à retentir. Sanji était déjà installé sur le toit, une clope au bec. Juste un bruit de porte qui se referme lui indiqua qui venait d'arriver.

"Alors ? tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Je m'inquiéterais un peu plus si j'étais à ta place ! ricana t-il en s'asseyant.

-De quoi tu parles ? il observa plus intensément le nouveau venu.

-Cap ou pas cap ?"

...

"T'es sérieux ?

-Un peu que je le suis ero-cook ! "

Le blond venait d'arriver au CDI et fit mine de rejoindre les étagères pour choisir un livre. Il déglutit difficilement quand il se rendit pleinement compte de ce qu'il allait faire. Il attrapa du bout des doigts un livre quel conque et s'approcha plus des tables. Mais il se rendait vers une en particulière. Celle juste en face de l'accueil. Tout le monde savait depuis le temps qu'il était conseillé de ne jamais s'y asseoir. En effet, le documentaliste des lieux avait une sale manie. Une manie si vicieuse qu'on le surnommait "Pornographic Brook" ! Il demandait toujours aux étudiants (bien que majoritairement aux filles) de lui montrer leurs sous-vêtements.

Il s'assoit silencieusement tandis que les élèves autour lui jetaient des petits regards d'incompréhension. Alors le blond attendit sagement que l'attention soit détourné de lui pour glisser ses mains sous la table. Et pendant qu'il maudissait de tous les sorts la tête d'algue en se jurant de lui faire vivre le pire la prochaine fois, il défit le bouton de son pantalon. Une main se glissa sous le futal tandis que l'autre baissait légèrement son boxer.

Il empoigna son membre mou et entama quelques vas et viens pour le stimuler. Cela dura quelques minutes, sa honte étant le sentiment qui surplombait tous les autres. Puis il sentit sous ses doigts la chaire se contracter pour donner naissance à une forme plus énergique. Il continuait de le caresser tout en faisant tomber ses doigts plus bas pour venir pincer ses bourses. Il les faisait passer d'une main à l'autre pendant que sa main droite vint torturer le gland en tirant un peu sur les peaux.

Le liquide séminale vint s'écouler lentement, humidifiant le membre érigé et gonflé. Ses coups de mains se firent plus glissantes, accélérant ainsi la cadence. Tous ses sens furent en alertes. Sa respiration qu'il était jusque là parvenu à contrôler, ce fit bien plus sonore et irrégulière. Son corps qu'il avait réussi à immobiliser, fut pris par des spasmes et des tremblements. Tant bien que mal, il laissa ses épaules glisser et sa tête retomber en avant. Il le sentait, il allait venir.

A ce moment-là, Pornographic Brook fit son apparition à côté de la table du blond. Ce dernier bien trop concentré dans son affaire, ne le vit pas venir. Il s'activa à faire monter le plaisir à son paroxysme pour pouvoir enfin se soulager. Et quand il le sentit venir, un nombre impressionnant d'évènement se produisirent.

Le premier fut vraisemblablement le livre qui s'échappa des bras de Brook. Il était certain que c'était par accident, bien que la plus part du temps, c'était l'une de ses techniques préférés pour mater sous les tables. Le deuxième fut qu'il se baissa la seconde qui suivit pour le récupérer, son regard se dirigeant dangereusement vers les jambes du blond. On pouvait mettre ce geste sur la mauvaise habitude qui suivait le fait qu'il se baisse sous la table. Heureusement, son regard n'eut le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait la dessous, une main sur son épaule arrêtant son mouvement. Mais il jurerait tout de même avoir vu quelque chose gicler la dessous. Quand son regard suivit la ligne inscrite de la main au visage, Zorro apparut.

"Désolé monsieur, mais je cherche un livre."

La surprise des lycéens présent au CDI fut au-delà du nommable. Il était impensable que le bagarreur, Roronoa Zorro, empreinte un livre. En tout cas, comme diversion, on pouvait difficilement trouver mieux.

La tête pleine de sueur et quelque peu rouge du blond se releva pour tomber sur l'image de Zorro. Il le regardait sans bien comprendre ce qu'il fichait là. Son vis-à-vis lui fit un large sourire avant de suivre le prof qui le conduisait dans des rayons, plus loin, à la recherche de ce fameux livre.

fin

**Oulà ! Il a eu chaud notre cuistot ! J'ai cru que ça allait mal finir pour lui ! J'ose à peine imaginer la tête qu'afficherait Brook s'il avait vu ce qu'il se passait là-dessous ! Bon ok, il n'est fait que d'os mais je suis certaine qu'une pareille nouvelle aurait pu lui faire tirer une tronche mémorable Ah ah ah !**

**Bref ! On commence à voir que ça tourne de plus en plus mal leur petit jeu ! Enfin, mal pour eux ! Nous, on prend notre pied :D**

**Ah oui, j'ai un petit quelque chose à dire ! Je pensais le mettre sur mon profil mais j'ai décidé que j'ajouterais une petite note sur mes publications d'aujourd'hui, dans l'espoir qu'elles seront lues et intériorisées !**

**Souvent, je jette un coup d'œil sur mes fiics et me rend rapidement compte que les reviews ne correspondent pas du tout au nombre de lecture que je peux avoir par jour ! J'avais déjà lu sur le profil de mes camarades auteurs qu'avant il y avait à peu près une review pour trois lectures. On peut facilement dire maintenant qu'ily a à peine une review pour une dizaine, voire une vingtaine de lectures !**

**Tout ça pour dire que les reviews sont les seules récompenses d'un auteur qui poste sans aucune rémunération des fictions sur ce site. Nous prenons du temps sur nos vies pour accomplir cette tâches. Nous faisons attention à satisfaire le lecteur dans nos écrits. Tout ce que nous souhaitons en contre-partie ce sont des commentaires. Cela ne vous prend que quelques minutes ! De notre côté, nous prenons des heures pour vous pondre des fictions ! **

_**Donc, ne lésinez pas sur les commentaires et prenez le temps d'en poster ! J'ai l'impression que vous ne comprenez pas l'importance que cela peut avoir pour les auteurs ! **_

**Merci**

**Voilà ! Ceci étant dit, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour encore plus de sensations fortes Mouahahahahahhaaha !**

**On se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! SHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salutation les gens ! Je viens illuminer votre journée avec un nouveau chapitre de Cap ou Pas Cap ! **

**Je tenais à dire que je remerciais profondément (hum hum) roronoa agathou pour m'avoir suivi depuis le début et Shiki ! Merci merci merci ! **

**Et oui, je suis une fan de Zorro ! J'ai même un poster de lui dans ma chambre et je me suis juré qu'un jour j'aurais l'intégrale de la collection One piece (manga, coffret anime, films) ! Voilà à quel point je l'aime et à quel point je suis fan de ce manga ! D'ailleurs, je vénère Eiichiro Oda et lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour avoir donné vie au monde fabuleu-tastique de One piece !**

**"Ok, otaku fanatique, ferme-là et introduit vite fait ce chapitre ! "**

**Bien bien bien ! Avant toute chose, j'aimerais poser une annonce !**

**_ATTENTION ! A LIRE ! Ce chapitre contient des scènes sexuelles entre plusieurs personnages ! Pour ceux que cela peut rebuter, je vous prierais de passer votre chemin ! Merci d'avance !_**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Sanji revenait rapidement au niveau de Zoro qui trainait à côté du terrain de basket. Une serviette autour du cou venait absorber les grosses gouttes du sueurs qui perlaient à son front et dans sa nuque. Et un marcelo blanc trempé était venu remplacer la chemise blanche que l'établissement avait dicté comme règle de porter.

"Alors ? Tu t'es bien éclaté ?

-T'as bien vu qu'un peu plus et ça finissait mal ! Tu m'as vraiment mis la haine saleté de Marimo !

-Ah ouais, et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?"

Il lui lança un regard furibond avant de s'asseoir simplement à côté de lui et de l'informer :

"Je sais que t'as rien foutu avec Nami à part peut-être de rapide préliminaire ! Mais après ce que tu viens de me faire faire, je vais pas laisser passer ça crois moi !"

Zorro ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder directement et l'écoutait juste parler, les yeux perdus dans la partie de basket qui commençait à se jouer.

"Alors, cap ou pas cap ?!

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je le ferais cette fois ?

-T'inquiète, je vais m'en assurer personnellement."

Ses yeux laissèrent entrevoir une lueur de malice qui rendit la tête d'algue dubitative. Il ne savait pas bien où allait le conduire cette histoire mais il était sûr que le pervers qui lui faisait face avait une idée bien malsaine en tête.

.

Il était certain que c'était chez Nami. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois avec des potes pour regarder la télévision toute la journée. Ses parents semblaient ne jamais rentrer.

Il s'installa rapidement sur le canapé, s'apprêtant à allumer le téléviseur. Une main l'en empêcha.

"On est pas venu pour mater des films abruti ! Alors lève-toi et va dans la chambre."

Le blond marchait sur ses pas et il rejoignirent la chambre décoré de carte postale du monde et où trainait différents atlas, dans différentes langues. Il se posta devant le lit, observant enfin le contenu de la pièce. Nami et Robbin, une élève de la classe des Terminales B comme Nami, étaient assises sur la chaise du bureau. L'une sur l'accoudoir et l'autre rousse sur le fessier. Cela aurait pu être normal si elle n'était pas toutes deux dévêtues.

Zorro fronça des sourcils et lança un regard de glace au blond. Celui-ci gloussa avant de rejoindre la brune en lui embrassant doucement la joue.

"Alors ? Cap ou pas cap ?"

Fallait-il réellement posé la question une fois arrivé aussi loin ?

Nami finissait de préparer Zorro en appliquant plus de bave sur l'extrémité du membre complétement relevé. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait en croire, il était tout de même impressionnant de voir ce qui se trouvait là. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun petit ami doté de la sorte alors elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le cas échéant. De son côté, Robbin ne s'était pas plus prise la tête sur les préparatifs. Elle avait rapidement humidifié le sexe comprimé dans sa main en y appliquant ses bons soins. Mais bien rapidement, elle se mit à califourchon sur le blond, s'empalant sur son membre.

Zorro qui entendait les cris d'extase de ceux d'à côté, se sentit perdre patience. Il voulait que ça aille vite. De un, il était tout de même pressé de se faire du bien. Et de deux, il voulait en finir vite. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de participer à ce genre de plan. Certes, il se foutait bien de ce qui pouvait se passer à côté. Cela lui faisait rien non plus que plusieurs personnes le reluque. Ni de reluquer plusieurs personnes. Cela pourrait même être plutôt intéressant de toucher deux corps bien différent simultanément.

Mais il avait quand même pour principe de ne satisfaire qu'une personne à la fois. Lui administrer ses bons traitements, et que son partenaire en face de même en retour. Ce lier à cette physionomie voulait aussi, dans les règles, apprendre à la connaitre pour lui faire connaitre l'extase absolu. Se laisser aller à montrer à l'autre ouvertement ce que notre corps nous réclame. Où ça fait du bien. Où c'est agréable. C'est tout un art que de faire l'amour, même si ce n'est que pour une fois. Autant essayer que ce soit La bonne fois.

C'est pourquoi il voulait en finir vite. De plus, le faire avec deux élèves de son lycée, en y ajoutant le blond... Ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure des paires.

Il avait finit par agripper le bras de Nami pour la retourner sur le dos, la surplombant de toute sa physionomie. Elle se mit a rougir furieusement avant d'attraper le draps dans ses mains pour juste attendre ce qui allait suivre. Brusquement, Zorro pénétra entièrement le corps sous lui, faisant hurler la jeune fille qui laissa couler quelques larmes. Ne la laissant pas se perdre dans cette douleur, il l'assena de plusieurs puissants coups de rein qui la firent bientôt gémir hardiment. Les différentes respirations haletantes qui bombaient la pièce donnait des bourdonnements aux oreilles à certains. Le lit semblait menacer de se casser tandis que les deux jeunes filles hurlaient de tout leur saoul.

Robbin retomba dans le lit, essoufflée et pleine de sueur, laissant le blond prendre le relais. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il agrippa la cheville de la brune, ramenant son mollet sur son épaule et calant son abdomen à la cuisse brulante et mouillée. Ensuite, il commença de lents mouvements, allant et venant à un rythme périodique. Après quelques minutes, il accéléra enfin crescendo au plaisir de la soumise qui laissait de longues plaintes traverser les parois de ses lèvres. Elle attrapa le drap franchement, rencontrant bientôt la main de Nami. Elles se lancèrent un rapide regard avant que leurs lèvres se rejoignent et que leur doigts s'entrelacent.

La première à quitter l'autre fut Nami. Elle fit balancer l'équilibre de Zorro sur la droite en lui déplaçant le genou. Il retomba alors lourdement sur le lit, percutant légèrement la tête de Robbin et croisant par la même occasion son regard brulant de désir. Elle semblait adoré ce qu'on lui faisait ressentir. La rousse s'installa finalement sur l'abdomen de Zorro, faisant frotter par intermittence le membre à son postérieur. Elle contractait de temps en temps les muscles de ses fesses pour comprimer le membre dans la mollesse ardente. Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration avant de violemment lui agripper les hanches et de les attirer sur son sexe. Et d'un coup de hanche, il fit pénétrer le tout. Elle laissa un petit cri sortir de sa gorge avant de retomber sur le torse large de Zorro et de rencontrer à nouveau le visage de Robbin.

Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, arrêtant pendant quelques secondes leur respiration à toutes les deux. Suffocantes, elles continuaient néanmoins de s'embrasser. De l'autre côté, Sanji remonta plus encore les hanches de la brune pour avoir une plus profonde pénétration et pour enfin s'offrir la délivrance. Il s'appuya sur sa main droite avant de se caler dans les draps, espérant être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Et alors, il sentit une chaire chaude au bout de ses doigts et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il tomba sur l'image envoutante d'un Zorro qui l'observait. Un regard ardent était dirigé vers lui, ses yeux perçants lui ayant instantanément donné des frissons. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes semblaient s'offrir au vice des pêchers. Et il est inconcevable qu'on ne puisse y succomber.

C'est pourquoi, Sanji déposa les siennes sur le succube.

.

Le lendemain, il rejoignait le toit avant même que les cours ne commencent. Il n'avait aucune envie d'assister aux méthodologies absurdes de son prof de français et n'avait pas la force de mimer de l'écouter. Alors il allait se griller des clopes jusqu'aux heures de club, et là, il rentrerait chez lui pioncer un bon coup. Parce qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas et cette pensée l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Il avait embrassé la tête d'algue !

Alors qu'il sortait son briquet pour allumer sa cigarette qu'il tenait dans un coin de sa bouche, un bruit de bâillement se fit entendre plus haut. Il se retourna et observa l'étroite barrière de pierre, au bout du toit. Zorro venait de le remarquer et descendit déjà de son coin de sieste.

"Salut Ero-cook. T'as bien dormi ?

-Évidement que j'ai bien dormi ! cracha t-il en actionnant le mécanisme qui provoqua une faible flamme."

Il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur avec ce manque d'heures de sommeil. En plus, il avait touché la corde sensible, ce qui en rajouta sur le lot d'énervement du blond. Il pesta et jura quelque chose avant de se poser par terre et de profiter de sa cigarette.

"Bon a ton tour maintenant."

fin

**Mouahahahahaha ! Ok ok ! Pas de commentaire pour cette fois !**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviewez et faites tourner vos impressions !**

**Je vous laisse là-dessus et vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**SHAOOOOOOOooooooooooow !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'ai pu remarquer grâce à vos commentaires que le chapitre précédent à plu ! Quel soulagement ! **

**Bon, dans ce chapitre, on revient sur nos deux tourtereaux ! **

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! Et comme ils disent : Enjoy !**

**CHAPITRE 6**

"Bon a ton tour maintenant."

Zorro ne répondit même pas, allongé à même le sol, il observa le ciel bien bleu avec les quelques nuages blancs transporté par le vent frais d'automne. Il garda le silence plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquels Sanji s'était lui-même décontracté légèrement, écrasant finalement le mégot par terre. Ce dernier se demandait quand même à quoi réfléchissait le Marimo. Était-ce le gage ? Ou carrément autre chose ? Il le scrutait discrètement.

"Je suis sur que je baise mieux que toi."

Sanji ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il s'étouffa alors qu'il recrachait le restant de fumé dans ses poumons. Il l'observa sévèrement en s'écriant :

"Non mais tu rêves ! Je suis certain que j'ai baisé bien plus de fille que toi et sache qu'elles me demandent souvent de le refaire ! argumenta t-il.

-C'est juste que t'es un mec facile. Elles savent que tu leur diras pas non, conclut la tête d'algue sans lui lancer un regard. Et puis t'es p-têtre un coup pas trop mal alors... elles en profitent."

Son sourire se voulait moqueur et c'est bien ce qui tapa sur le système du blond.

"T'y crois pas trop ! Je suis totalement confiant quant au fait que je sais donner beaucoup de plaisir à mon partenaire !

-Ah ouais ? T'es si sûr de toi ? il se releva sur un bras et se tourna un peu plus vers Sanji.

-Carrément ! assura t-il franchement.

-Alors ok, il dit plus bas, de toute façon j'avais la flemme de chercher un gage. Cap ou pas cap ?"

Sanji le regarda interloqué sans trop comprendre de quoi parlait son vis-à-vis.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda le blond, incertain.

-Fais-moi du bien, allez ! J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Tu plaisantes là j'espère ! Je suis pas gay !

-Moi non plus, ajouta t-il, blasé.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense pas pouvoir "faire du bien" à un mec !

-Oooooh je vois, monsieur ne sait satisfaire que les femmes et il se contente d'aussi peu de savoir ! se moqua franchement la tête d'algue.

-La ferme ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Comme si t'y connaissais quelque chose !

-Est-ce que c'est un gage ? une lueur de malice étincela dans les yeux de Zorro. Mais j'aurais de l'avance sur toi, t'es sûr de vouloir m'en donner un maintenant ?

Malgré le fait qu'il soit retissant à cette idée, Sanji ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que valait une fellation de ce type ! Ça le mettait en rage mais la curiosité prenait toujours le dessus. Et puis, si cet enfoiré se moquait de lui et pensait qu'il n'était pas capable de se faire toucher par un autre mec, il tomberait de haut s'il acceptait ! Dans tous les cas, il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible !

-Ok, Cap ou pas cap ?

-Cap. "

Zorro était directement descendu pour aller déboutonner le pantalon de son partenaire, mordillant sèchement la peau du torse puis de l'abdomen sur son passage. Le martyr laissa quelques grognements de douleur percer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ensuite, il découvrit le boxer dont une forme déjà visible commençait à faire son apparition. Cela fit sourire largement l'homme à genou qui prit son temps pour le montrer au blond dont les joues prenaient une étonnante couleur rouge. Il glissa ses doigts sous le tissus et alla malaxer le membre encore détendu. Il entama des vas et viens rapide avant de sortir le gland du sous-vêtement et d'aller le lécher avec le bout de sa langue. Il fit ensuite de rapides mouvements circulaires avant de franchement le prendre en bouche.

Sanji laissa un court gémissement lui échapper, avant d'agripper son menton de sa main pour contenir les diverses plaintes qui attendaient de sortir. Puis de sa main libre, il laissa ses doigts comprimer les mèches à l'étonnante couleur verte de son partenaire. Ce dernier suçait avec expertise le blond qui se noyait dans les trop bons traitements qu'on lui infligeait. Tantôt le léchant, tantôt l'aspirant, le blond savait que cela lui couterait l'éjaculation la plus rapide de sa vie.

Alors, il laissa son corps glisser lentement sur le mur rigide pour enfin pouvoir être à porté du corps de la tête d'algue. Il glissa une de ses mains sur son torse, l'aventurant plus bas au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait tomber au sol. Il avait fini par atteindre son but : ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans le caleçon de son vis-à-vis. La surprise lui fit lever le regard vers le blond et il lui semblait que c'était la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de l'observer. Et il devait avouer en toute sincérité qu'il était bandant lorsque l'excitation se dépeignait sur son visage.

"T'as déjà oublié le gage que tu m'as donné Marimo ? "

Il ne répondit rien et le laissa faire, tout en le guidant jusque ses propres cuisses pour qu'il s'y assoit. Sanji ne rétorqua rien et se retrouva quelque peu à califourchon sur Zorro qui était lui même en tailleur. Le blond se dit que s'il avait pu aller jusque là, il pourrait bien continuer. C'était comme le faire à soi-même, et en partant de cette base, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait été plus simple de le reproduire s'il ressentait les sensations du moment. Alors, il ne voyait qu'un moyen d'arriver à ça : il attrapa leur deux membres en resserrant légèrement son emprise. Zorro soupira de contentement lorsque les doigts fins touchèrent son membre brulant.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça et cela se sentait car Zorro était en train de dépérir de frustration. Mais pas une frustration désagréable. Oh non ! Plutôt celle qui attise continuellement votre désir sans jamais pleinement vous satisfaire. Les doigts qui semblent éviter de trop titiller l'endroit sensible et qui s'arrêtent avec une précision experte, juste avant de pleinement vous combler. L'emprise qui se serre une fois de trop pour vous faire gouter à la douleur alors que les bons soins étaient justement offerts. Il grogna plusieurs fois de la frustration à laquelle il était contraint et se laissa finalement venir sur Sanji. Ce dernier suivit le rythme et avait légèrement sali la chemise de Zorro.

fin

**Alors ? Alors ? Comment vous les trouvez ? Personnellement, on peut difficilement voir plus tentant que ces deux-là !**

**J'ai réalisé il y a peu (même si je pense que je le savais inconsciemment) que Zorro est l'homme de ma vie ! Je suis in-love de lui ! Amoureuse comme c'est pas permis ! Je l'adooooore trop ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi cool, aussi fort, aussi tentant et excitant ! **

**Souvenez-vous de l'arc Jaya, lorsque Zorro porte son tee-shirt bleu qui met en valeur sa musculature si parfaite ! Nyaaaaa~ le bonheur ! (je l'ai re-regarder récemment, du coup, c'est encore frais dans ma mémoire)**

**Sur cet élan de zorro-in-love-attitude, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation sur le site !**

**Reeeviiiiews et SHAOOOOOOOooooooow !**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salutation ! Ça fait un moment j'ai l'impression que j'ai rien posté ! J'en suis désolé !**

**Bon, alors voilà un nouveau chapitre de Cap ou pas Cap !**

**Tout d'abord, un graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand merci pour les reviews !**

**MixxDream ! J'étais trop contente de relire une review à toi ! Ce n'est évidemment pas pour t'inciter à m'en laisser d'autres ah ah ah ! Merci merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné. Sur cette fiic comme sur l'autre !**

**Et oui, je suis une fan incontesté de Zorro ! J'espère encore pouvoir coucher avec lui et lui faire des trucs classé X ...**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 7**

Ussop, le prof de sport, avait en cette magnifique journée d'automne amené ses élèves dans un centre d'escalade. En soi, Sanji adorait l'idée : il était libre de fumer quand l'envie l'en prenait. Et le reste du temps, il s'entraînait sur les parois moins hautes.

Au bout de la énième fois, il lui semblait qu'un visage manquait au décor. Bien vite, il lança un regard circulaire autour de lui et crut comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Une certaine tête d'algue pionçait dans la seconde partie du domaine. Il remonta à sa hauteur rapidement avant de lui donner un léger coup de pied dans l'abdomen.

"T'as raté ton tour Marimo.

-La flemme de participer ! grogna t-il. J'ai mal dormi hier, je suis crevé ...pas envie de bouger."

Une lueur illumina l'espace d'un instant le regard du blond qui avait bien envie de l'emmerder pour le coup !

"Cap ou pas cap ?

-Rooh p*tain ! T'es vraiment chiant sale Ero-cook ! gueula la tête verte avant de se relever."

Le blond se marra un bon moment avant de voir les prouesses du bagarreur. Et que fut son désarrois lorsque ce dernier se cassa la gueule, à deux mètre du sol. On entendit des cris parmi les lycéens quand le fracas se fut entendre et c'est rapidement que l'infirmier qui les accompagnait se jeta sur le blessé.

"Tiens bon Zorro !"

.

Ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans les vestiaires du centre, Zorro sur le dos de Chopper. Il l'allongea rapidement et commença son auscultation. La tête d'algue lança un regard entendu au blond qui soupira puis attendit le verdict.

"Heureusement ce n'est pas trop grave ! Ton poignet ira mieux juste pour la fête !

-Une fête ? demanda rapidement Zorro.

-Oui ! Le comité y a pensé ! C'est pour encourager la diversité dans les établissements et accepter la différence ! Comme l'homosexualité par exemple !

-La flemme ! Va falloir se trouver une cavalière je suis sûr ! pesta le blessé.

-En effet, ce serait mieux Zorro-kun.

-Bon et bien avant que Robbin-chwan ne soit prise, je vais lui demander !"

Alors que Sanji se relevait, Zorro se rendit compte qu'il n'avait réellement aucune envie de se prendre la tête sur qui choisir pour aller au bal avec. Et puis, pour tout dire, il n'avait pas non plus envie de voir ce satané Ero-cook traîner avec la brunette. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait couché avec elle, pendant le plan à quatre. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, il n'avait pas envie de plus les voir s'approcher. Voilà les seules raisons pour lesquelles il fit ce qu'il fit. Comme le retenir par la main avant qu'il ne soit trop loin.

"Cap ou pas cap ?

-De quoi ?

-D'être ma cavalière."

fin

**Ok ok ok ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose intéressant ! Voire même rien mais bon, c'est pour préparer le terrain pour la suite ! **

**D'ailleurs, un de mes moments préféré que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire va bientôt arriver ! Mais quand je vous dis que j'ai eu du mal, c'était vraiment trop dur ! Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas vraiment de connaissance sur le sujet ! Voilà ! **

**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, reviews et SHAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooow !**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'ai pas grand chose à dire pour introduire ce chapitre ! Sorry !**

**Donc, je vous souhaiterais juste une agréable lecture !**

**On se retrouve en bas de page !**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Chopper était sorti et les avait laissé seuls. Sanji tirait une tête affreuse pendant plusieurs minutes, minutes durant lesquelles Zorro eut du mal à comprendre qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose. Finalement, il tilta.

"Quoi ? fit-il toujours charmant (*ironique*)

-Tu veux que je m'excuse, c'est ça ? Bah désolé ! s'excita t-il avant de reprendre plus doucement. Voilà, c'est dit.

-De quoi tu parles Ero-cook ?"

Il soupira profondément avant de dévisager son vis-à-vis, lorsque Zorro crut comprendre. Et alors un sourire progressif se posa sur ses lèvres.

"Tu ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement ?"

Il déglutit en l'observant plus intensément. Il avait peur de comprendre.

"Il va bien falloir qu'on me remplace ma main droite."

Alors là, faut l'avouer, il était doté d'un joli rouge aux pommettes. Zorro pouvait en être sûr, il avait compris de quoi il parlait.

"Je te signal que c'est de ta faute alors c'est normal que tu prennes tes responsabilités.

-Si t'étais un peu plus doué, t'aurais jamais eu le bras dans un plâtre !

-Allez, dis toi que c'est comme un entrainement !

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Demande plutôt à une fille de le faire ! Tu dois en avoir plein qui te cours après !

-La flemme d'aller les voir ! Et puis t'es là alors autant en profiter ! il susurra ensuite doucement à son oreille, cap ou pas cap ?"

Sanji se mit à rougir furieusement. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Et cette résignation accentua un peu plus son teint. Il devait le faire.

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il allait toucher le sexe de Zorro. Mais la situation dans laquelle ils étaient la dernière fois était quand même moins embarrassante. Cette fois, il serait seul à appliquer ses bons soins à son vis-à-vis.

Il se posta à genoux face à l'intimité voilà par le jean du Marimo. Il alla ensuite chercher la ceinture, quelque peu retissent. Et un court soupir se fit entendre lorsque le cliquetis résonna. Le métal se percuta au sol tandis que le _zip_ du fermoir annonça l'ouverture du pantalon sur un joli boxer rouge rayé de blanc. Il attrapa lentement le membre mou, exécutant de premiers vas et viens.

La langue rejoignit l'extrémité pour humecter le gland. Elle longea ensuite la totalité pour revenir sur ses pas. Étonnement, le membre se durcissait rapidement. Sanji se crispa sur son emprise, se sentant chauffer au niveau de l'abdomen. Il glissa ses doigts fins sur la naissance du sexe pour facilement le prendre en bouche.

Sa respiration finit par atteindre le bout humide et au contact, Zorro se mit à frémir. Un grognement léger annonça sa hâte et son impatience. Le blond ne put que se raidir un peu plus. Avant l'acte, sa salive prit une éternité à cheminer dans sa gorge. Embarrassé, il se résolut finalement à le faire.

Mais une chose inattendue se produisit. Il le cacha tant bien que mal, pourtant, Sanji aurait pu réellement en mourir si l'information avait été dévoilée au Marimo. Il réagissait totalement à ce délinquant !

fin

**Pfffouuuuuuaaaaah ! J'ai retenu ma respiration jusqu'à la fin ! Ok, c'est plus court que les autres mais c'est normal ! "normal" ?**

**Bon, alors soit je vais poster de plus en plus souvent, soit je vais mourir de frustration ! Encore deux chapitres pour Mon moment ! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur cette scène parce que ça aurait été la première fois que je l'écris !**

**Bon ! Alors reviewez avec générosité et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**SHAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooow !**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir le monde ! J'ai absolument rien à dire je crois bien ...**

**A part :**

**Merci pour les reviiiieews !**

**Maru... Briket-Vert veut poster la suite de ce chapitre aussi ! Briket-Vert est impatiente de vous faire lire ses idées tordues qui voulaient simplement croupir paisiblement seules dans un coin de sa tête !**

**Et sache RoronoaAgathou que Sanji nous cache beaucoup de chose ! Je le soupçonne de s'être laisser faire au royaume de Kamabakka (j'ai trouvé que ce nom sur internet... Je me demande si c'est le bon !)**

**Merci merci pour les reviews en tout cas. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce qui sort de ma boite crânienne plaît !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 9**

"Allez, donne-moi ta main. Il faut le faire bien ! gloussa silencieusement le plus musclé.

-J'arrive pas à croire que je vais faire un truc pareil ! Adieu~ jolies filles en robes ouvertes~ "

Une drôle de tête les accueillie devant les portes du gymnase. Chopper quelque peu ébouriffé, avec des marques de rouge à lèvre de ci de là, leur offrit un verre. Zorro s'empara du sien avant d'entrer sans se retourner vers l'infirmier du bahut. Sanji pensa tout de même à rajouter :

"C'est pour encourager les gens à accepter la différence !

-Quelle bonne idée, Zorro, Sanji !"

Et lui même attrapa le bras de Ussop-sensei pour participer activement à cette fête.

Nos deux tourtereaux étaient au centre de la salle et le blond admirait avec envie les corps des jeunes lycéennes. Il était vraiment dégouté de se trimballer ce macho musclé. Il avait bien en tête de s'éclipser et de prendre part aux gâteries discrètes qui se déroulaient derrière l'estrade. Mais le Marimo y verrait comme un échec pour le gage. Et il préférait encore rater une soirée que de devoir faire face au rire machiavélique du baraqué !

"Bon, on va pas passer la nuit à rester là sans rien faire ! s'impatienta Sanji qui s'ennuyait déjà.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Ero-cook ? Je veux bien te suivre, sauf si c'est pour de la danse."

Une lueur de malice traversa son regard. Et le blondinet se demandait bien pourquoi la tête d'algue n'avait pas réfléchit avant aux conséquences de cette phrase. Il devait bien s'en douter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, qu'il voudrait sa vengeance.

"Très bien Marimo. Cap ou pas cap ?"

Il le fusilla du regard mais ne pouvait se contraindre à refuser. Il se laissa mener sur la piste de danse.

Quelques regards se retournèrent dans leur direction alors que Zorro allait pour prendre le rôle du meneur. Sanji ne le laissa pas faire et on put le déchiffrer dans ses yeux. Après tout, il semblait bien plus qualifié que son partenaire pour guider le pas.

Finalement, une main sur l'épaule et l'autre dans la main fraiche, il posa un premier pied. Sanji failli le lui écraser et fit un rapide mouvement pour le remettre dans le bon rythme. Il soupira plus d'une fois avant que le corps de Zorro ne s'habitue à être contrôler par un autre que lui-même. Ce n'était pas plus désagréable que ça. Et il allait même ajouter que c'était relaxant mais chassa bien vite cette idée !

Les couples se réunissaient lentement au centre du gymnase. Les deux hommes sentaient l'espace autour d'eux diminuer peu à peu. Restreignant leur mouvement, forçant le blond à entamer des petits pas qui ralentirent la cadence. Zorro utilisa cette opportunité pour se rapprocher un peu du corps face à lui. Son partenaire le remarqua et allait pour le repousser mais il n'avait plus de marge. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait.

En réalité, ils n'étaient pas tant que ça sur la piste de danse. Et c'était tout autre chose qui procurait cette sorte d'étouffement autour d'eux. Comme s'ils étaient poussés, malgré eux, à rapetisser l'espace. Ils devaient croire que c'était pour en regagner d'avantage. Mais ils voulaient juste, inconsciemment, se rapprocher.

Alors que Sanji se sentait étouffer dans la masse qui affluait, sa main se glissa sur le torse de son partenaire. Ce dernier s'engageait bien plus vers la nuque qui le charmait. Il faut dire que soudainement, la chaleur était montée d'un cran pour le cuistot. Il voulut se convaincre que c'était dû à l'alcool qui se trouvait dans son verre plus tôt. Lorsque sa raison lui expliqua que le personnel enseignant avait fait bien attention pour que ce genre de bavure n'arrive pas.

Et alors que des doigts à son cou arrêtèrent le chemin de ses goutes de sueurs, la température grimpa encore de quelques échelons. Il tenta de se défaire de cette emprise mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas, trop sincère pour repousser ce toucher agréable. Son regard qui dérivait toujours sur la grande salle décorée, sans n'avoir jamais croisé celui de son partenaire, tomba dans un piège bien méchant. Les lèvres du Marimo s'entre-ouvrirent pour capter le regard. La langue se balada mollement sur les parois pour humecter le tout.

Dans un élan trop vivace, il voulut rejoindre la bouche qui le tentait vilement pour l'embrasser. D'une certaine façon, la tête d'algue attendait patiemment que cela arrive. Le menton se releva. Le torse s'avança. Et les paupières se laissèrent bercer par la mélodie d'Orphée.

Mais un _BADABOUM_ le retint de s'avancer plus, alors que le contact allait avoir lieu. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent vers la provenance du bruit. Et ils découvrirent une Nami écroulée par terre. Sa robe s'était accrochée à la pliure de la chaise et on voyait à présent la moitié de son corps nu. Elle se dépêcha de couvrir sa physionomie avec le peu de tissu qui lui restait avant que Robbin ne vienne à sa rescousse.

Finalement, Zorro arrêta pour de bon le mécanisme qui avait été mis en marche.

"Je m'emmerde. Je rentre."

Et ce fut en tout et pour tout l'excuse qu'il donna avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Sanji l'observa partir sans vouloir l'arrêter.

fin

**GRRRRRRRROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR ! *cri de guerre***

**Non mais c'est pas vrai bordel de ******* ! C'est qui celle-là qui ose couper la scène comme ça ?! Où sont les attouchements indécents ? Les gémissements bien grisants ? Et les mecs à poil ?! Au bûcher l'auteur ! Au bûcher l'auteur ! Au bûcher l'auteur ! *cri de foule***

**Voilà, ça c'est fait !**

**Alors bon, un petit chapitre sympathique pour préparer le terrain. Attention à la suite !**

**Je prierais d'avoir un avis critique pour ceux qui peuvent ! Me dire ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas. Ce qui dérange et ce qui est réussi.**

**Evidemment, je me donnerais le plaisir de vous le rappeler au prochain chapitre !**

**Sur ce, je vous prierais de poster des reviews ! Et SHAAAAOOOOOOOOoooooooow !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Salutation le monde !**

**Alors, j'ai quelques trucs à dire, merci de prendre votre mal en patience et de me lire.**

**Tout d'abord, ...**

**KYAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

***c'était ma réaction aux reviews***

**Je suis... tellement... Je ... *émue et les larmes au yeux* ("tu crois être choisi aux oscars ou quoi ?!")**

**Bref ! Je voulais vous remercier profondément pour le courage et le plaisir que vous me donnez ! **

**RoronoaAgathou : voyons ! Tu croyais vraiment qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire quelque chose pendant le bal ? Enfin ! Soyons raisonnables ! Il y avait beaucoup de monde ! Ça aurait été irresponsable qu'ils se mettent à faire des choses cochonnes alors qu'ils sont entourés de leur camarade de classe ! ... Quoi que... ça aurait pu être sympas ...**

**CarotteYaoi : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! T.T C'était beaucoup pour un cœur d'artichaut comme moi ! Mais n'empêche, tu m'as profondément perturbé ... C'est quoi ce "seul truc", ce "tout petit truc", ce "minuscule truc" ?! Je veux savoir ! Ou pas ? Ou bien si ? Et non ! Si si dis le moi ...**

**Maru-chan : ... tu peux me kidnapper à ton aise... La suite est déjà écrite... Mais j'ai un peu peur des usines désaffectées... J'ai l'impression que c'est le genre d'endroit cliché où il se passe... des viols... des meurtres... des tournages de vidéo XxX... etc...**

**Soyez gentils avec moi *courbette***

**J'adore les reviews ("ah bon ? C'est marrant, j'y aurais jamais cru !" -"je sens du sarcasme dans ta voix..."-"Vraiment ? *regard dépité*") et quand j'en ai et qu'ils sont biens, ça me donne envie de poster des chapitres ! Mais je dois y aller mollo, j'ai l'impression d'apercevoir la fin ... *pleure à chaude larme***

**C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je vous présente le chapitre 10 de _Cap Ou Pas Cap_.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre :)**

**CHAPITRE 10**

Zorro avait finit par arriver à bon port. Ses parents avaient pris leur soirée pour un diner aux chandelles, c'est pourquoi il ne vit aucune lumière illuminer la maisonnée. Il prit directement l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre et se déshabilla en route. Arrivé devant sa porte, il tira la poignée avant de balancer dans un coin ses vêtements. Il se jeta dans le lit.

Un frisson lui parcouru les jambes et c'est rapidement qu'il se faufila sous sa couette. Et lorsque la matière épaisse recouvra son corps, il sentit qu'il était loin d'être à l'aise. Dans un soupir, il découvrit son membre fraichement excité. Et bien voilà qu'il était incapable de dormir maintenant ! Il devait remédier à ce problème. Et vite !

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit tout à coup. Et c'est sans y réfléchir plus qu'il agrippa son téléphone.

.

Sanji n'était plus d'humeur à draguer. Mais alors plus du tout. C'est pourquoi il retourna à grandes enjambées dans sa salle de classe, histoire de récupérer son sac et de rentrer lui aussi. Il tira la porte et se rapprocha de sa table. D'une main agile, il fouilla son casier pour reprendre ses cours et les fourra tel quel dans son sac. Il le glissa sur son épaule tout en s'apprêtant à sortir.

Son téléphone sonna.

Il prit un temps avant de répondre au deuxième appel. Il savait qui l'appelait et il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il rapidement, la voix rauque.

-Cap ou pas cap ? demanda sournoisement la voix au bout du fil.

-Ça dépend.

-Téléphone rose."

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'au oreilles et de lâcher le combiné. Il posa le portable sur sa table avant de faire de même avec son sac. Après une longue inspiration, il reprit le téléphone.

"J'ai jamais fait ça alors je ne garanti rien à l'efficacité que ça aura.

-Arrête de raconter des trucs dont je me fous royalement et commence. J'ai pas que ça à faire ! râla la voix au combiné."

Le blond se retint de lui envoyer une réplique tranchante et tenta de récupérer son souffle. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment quand est-ce qu'il s'était mis à haleter. Mais là, il était incapable de parler correctement.

Un silence se posa.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur l'engin tandis qu'il glissait doucement de sa chaise. Il se demandait maintenant ce qu'il était censé dire. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Alors il en vint à imaginer une scène et à la décrire à voix haute. Juste un corps nu d'homme se refléta dans ses pensées.

"Je descend mes mains sur le torse, au dessus du tee-shirt. De plus en plus bas. Un de mes doigts fini par trouver la peau rugueuse. Je la caresse. Et je pose mes lèvres pour happer la peau. Je tire. Et je lâche."

Il triturait mécaniquement ses ongles, geste qui divulguait son stresse.

"Je continu de descendre jusqu'au jean cette fois. Là, je déboutonne le futal et le baisse jusqu'aux chevilles. Et par dessus le boxer, je lèche la longueur. Et je pose ma main dessus pour embêter le bout. Je finis par le prendre dans ma bouche lui aussi."

Il grattait plus sauvagement ses cuticules, s'en arrachant plus d'un.

"Je recommence. Et encore une fois. Et je le prend plus loin dans ma bouche. Je laissa ma langue immobile quelques secondes. Puis je commence à faire un mouvement de rouleau autour. Je la ressors lentement et j'aspire fort sur le bout. Mes doigts se contractent."

Le blond avait fini par se faire saigner. Alors il arrêta son activité, se concentrant d'avantage sur le téléphone rose.

"Je retrousse les lèvres pour que cette fois mes dents ne te touchent pas. Et je recommence. Et encore une fois..., un silence embarrassé s'installa."

Malgré lui, Sanji passa une main sur sa gorge, la scène semblait vivre sous ses yeux. Sa voix faiblarde laissa tout de même échapper.

"Tu m'étouffes..."

Pour la première fois, il s'adressa directement à lui. Il le remarqua mais son attention fut rapidement détourné. Un soupire se fit miraculeusement entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

Depuis le début, le combiné n'avait divulgué aucune présence. Alors il s'était simplement dit que le mobile reposait à côté, pas trop loin. Mais la distance semblait bien plus légère que cela. Le souffle si court s'était nettement fait entendre. Cela mis Sanji devant le fait accompli. Soit, Zorro se masturbait en écoutant sa voix. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

"Ma main retombe sur ma cuisse. Et je continu juste avec la bouche. Je ressers les lèvres sur le bout et te laisse entrer lentement. Ma langue fait un tour avant que je la ressorte. Je reproduis un effet de suçon et te laisse retomber sur l'aine."

Les doigts de Sanji ne reposaient plus tranquillement sur la table. Il était loin de se rendre compte qu'ils se dirigeaient furtivement vers son bassin.

"Je te récupère du bout de la langue pour te glisser dans ma bouche. Totalement. Puis je te relaisse tomber. Et je recommence. Et encore une fois. Je te sens gonfler. Tu m'empêches de respirer. Je vais te lâcher...

-Pas encore."

La voix calé sur un souffle fit frissonner Sanji qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Le silence procuré par sa propre voix dénonça un bruit indécent et électrisant. En effet, la respiration du Marimo était étonnement sensuelle et décadente.

Sans doute cela eut-il un effet actif sur le blond qui se pinça violemment les lèvres. Il tentait d'échapper à l'ambiance grisante qui venait de se poser. Cela ne le poussa qu'à réagir à l'inverse. Il venait de plonger dans le fantasme.

"Ne me force pas plus, Zorro. Je vais étouffer."

Sa propre respiration prouvait qu'il le sentait lui aussi. Le délinquant y était presque.

"Je te sens enfler encore. Je reprend mes mouvements avec ma main et ressers mes doigts. Je glisse mes lèvres sur le bout et t'aspire. Comme si je voulais te goûter. Je le sens. Ça vient. Ça coule sur mes lèvres et..."

Un grognement puissant suivi de soupires brouillèrent tous les autres petits bruits qu'il entendait jusqu'alors. Il se doutait vaguement que le Marimo l'avait fait. Il y était arrivé.

Sans plus attendre, il pressa le bouton rouge et posa son téléphone sur la table, devant lui. Il le fixa tout d'abord, le visage pourpre de honte. Il n'y croyait pas. Dans un premier temps, il ne se savait pas capable d'accepter une telle chose. Ensuite, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela fonctionnerait.

Lorsqu'il réussit à ôter son attention du mobile, il se leva instinctivement. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui. C'est alors qu'un petit soucis d'ordre physiologique se pointa face à lui. Il ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte : son membre clamait son existence.

Il se rassit. Mais pas à son bureau. Il était cette fois à la place de ce cher Zorro. Un frisson remplacé par une chaleur à l'abdomen. Il n'avait plus le choix.

.

"J'ai un p*tain de sérieux problème moi ! rugissait-il."

Il réajusta son sac sur son épaule et garda son mouchoir à la main, attendant de trouver une poubelle en dehors de l'établissement.

"Je dois vraiment faire gaffe, ça va plus bien !"

En effet, son corps était stimulé par les sensations du vert. La découverte subite fit accélérer la cadence de son cœur.

fin

**Comme je l'ai dis déjà pas mal de fois, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène où apparait le téléphone rose. Je vous serais profondément reconnaissante si vous pouviez me donner votre avis. **

**Côtés positifs et négatifs par exemple. Et ce serait encore mieux si vous pouviez me faire une critique constructive.**

**("Tu te répètes je crois bien... espèce de cruche !")**

**J'en demande peut-être un peu trop mais j'espère que vous saurez répondre à ma demande !**

**Ah voui !**

**Malgré tout, moi j'ai adoré ma scène ! C'est peut-être que j'en ai jamais lu ! Ou alors que je suis vraiment une ignorante sur le sujet... Mais j'ai trouvé ça bien ! **

**Voilà ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire je crois !**

**Du coup "Reviews et SHAAAAAOOOOOOOOOooooooooooow ! On se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !"**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonsoir !**

**Vos reviews m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Mais le temps me manque alors je me dépêche de poster ce chapitre ! Je déblatérerais dans le prochain chapitre, à votre plus grand malheur ! Ah ah ah !**

**Rapidement quand même : "Merci merci merci ! Je suis contente que ça vous plaise ! J'espère que la fin vous conviendra aussi autant qu'à moi !"**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 11**

Les cours devaient certainement avoir commencé. Sanji ne s'en préoccupa pas et garda ses oreillettes. Le temps était si bon que ça aurait été du gâchis de rater l'occasion. Il se cala plus profondément sur son sac, récupéra ses coudes sous sa nuque et ferma les yeux. Avant que ce dernier point ne soit accompli, une étrange ombre lui passa dessus. Il se contraint à soulever ses paupières.

Un silhouette était figé à côté de lui.

"Tu viens chercher ta sentence Marimo.

-Je dois dire que je peux plus y échapper.

-C'est pas faux, se moqua doucement le blond."

Il se releva et alla s'asseoir contre le grillage. La tête d'algue l'imita, se laissant bien plus tomber que son camarade.

"J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé un moyen d'avoir une petit vengeance sur toi."

Le ton empressé qu'il usait malgré lui ne présageait rien de bon.

"Tu dois trouver un moyen de coucher avec Boa Hancock, la prof d'art pla !

-Trouve autre chose, annonça t-il rapidement.

-Quoi ? lâcha t-il trop vite, ne cachant pas plus sa surpris. Pourquoi tu refuses alors que t'as accepté bien pire avant ?

-Pas envie, point barre.

-Non, pas _point barre_. Explique-toi Saleté de tête d'algue !"

Le macho soupira.

"Ça me ferait chier d'avoir à te demander de le faire avec quelqu'un pour le prochain gage. Et je dois avouer ne pas avoir envie de le faire avec n'importe qui en ce moment.

-De quoi tu parles au juste ?

-J'ai envie de le faire avec toi."

La surprise rendit le corps du cuistot tout raide. C'était le moment pour Zorro. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se dit. D'un geste vif, il se retrouva une seconde après à califourchon sur le blond. Il lui souleva une cuisse pour mieux approcher leur deux bassins et avoir un champ de mouvement plus large.

Ce fut là que Sanji essaya de repousser le corps massif du délinquant en lui fourrant les genoux dans l'abdomen. Cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la tête d'algue qui souleva lentement le tee-shirt. Il glissa une main en dessous, pinçant brusquement les deux tétons caché. Un coup de langue suivi d'un geste circulaire. Sanji n'était plus capable, maintenant, que d'agripper la chevelure épaisse pour l'éloigner. Mais c'était toujours vain.

La ceinture. Les chaussures. Le pantalon. Un a un, Sanji perdait toute couverture l'aidant à dissimuler ses vrais ressentis. Le sexe gonflé faisait à présent face au Marimo. Bien vite, il entreprit des rapides vas et viens de sa main gauches. Sa langues vint donner appui et entama une curieuse rotation sur le gland et la longueur. Semblait-il que c'était efficace.

Sa seconde main se perdit sur le postérieur du blond. Il chercha le point le plus chaud et tenta de vérifier s'il ne faisait pas meilleur à l'intérieur. Il eut bien vite sa réponse et un sourire satisfait transparu sur ses lèvres. Malgré lui, le blond comprimait les doigts pervers en lui. Les parois se rétractaient, frémissant de temps à autre.

Un soupir entendu annonça le début des hostilités. La tête d'algue n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et craignait un refus indiscutable si le temps s'allongeait. Il baissa son froc pour venir coller son sexe au derrière humide du blond. Un geste ou deux fit office de demande d'accès. Mais il oublia les présentations sans doute. Après un coup de hanche son membre semblait avoir disparu comme s'il y avait eu un quelconque artifice.

Sanji laissa un cri dépasser la frontière de ses lèvres. Son compagnon gardait le bon esprit pour se rappeler qu'il fallait minimiser les bruits. Ils étaient sur le toit de l'école tout de même ! Un main finit par se perdre sur la bouche bruyante. Et ce geste sembla attiser plus encore l'homme du dessous qui agrippa les triceps violemment. Ses ongles arrachèrent la surface sur quelques centimètres avant de retomber sur les avants-bras.

Le vert entama de nouveaux mouvements rapides, atteignant sans le présager les profondeurs stimulantes de Sanji. Il ne parvenait plus du tout à retenir ses plaintes. Heureusement Zorro parvenait à les étouffer dans ses doigts qui scellaient toujours la bouche du blond. La sueur perlait finalement à son front, tombant au compte-goute sur le front du blond qui scintillait déjà. La respiration se faisait bruyante tandis que le sac sous la tête de ce dernier raclait en rythme le sol. Ce seul son indiquait la fréquence des mouvements de Zorro. Cela suggérait des allers et venus endiablés.

Soudain, on entendit le rythme se fissurer pour redoubler plus encore. Sanji avait finalement récupérer ses bras sur son visage et essayait de dissimuler ses gémissements qui fusaient plus fort encore. Son torse se souleva et ses hanches se cambrèrent dans un dernier assaut. Un grognement fut lâché par Zorro qui retomba lourdement sur le corps du dessous. Il sentit le fluide chaud sur son ventre mais ne s'y attarda pas, se disant qu'il trouverait une solution pour nettoyer ça ultérieurement.

Quand Sanji reprit ses esprits, il considéra avec plus d'attention l'étreinte à laquelle le soumettait Zorro. Il analysa quelques secondes le geste et ne s'en sentit pas dégoûté. Un tout autre sentiment le submergea. Alors il voulu se défaire de ses liens avant de pleinement prendre conscience de la facette agréable que cela avait. Mais les bras ne bougèrent pas.

Il retenta l'action qui échoua tout aussi lamentablement. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour trouver un quelconque signe qui l'aiderait à déchiffrer ce comportement. Le regard imperturbable du vert accueilli le sien. Il rougit.

"Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, avoua t-il sans gêne apparente."

Le pourpre prit possession du visage de son vis-à-vis. Il lui fit de gros yeux avant de s'emporter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas gay.

-Je le suis pas non plus mais c'est différent avec toi."

Un doigt se glissa dans les cheveux blond, récupérant une mèches qui retombait paresseusement devant les yeux bleus. Il caressa la joue, cajola la pommette et descendit sur les lèvres pour les retracer.

"Avoue que pour toi aussi, c'est différent avec moi."

Il ne répondit rien et laissa la bouche de Zorro le rendre totalement muet.

"L'amour avec Zorro ? Si c'est ça, c'est plutôt bon, pensa t-il finalement."

fin

**"Noon Zorro, n'aime que moi !"**

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment les trouvez-vous ?**

**Reviewez et laissez-moi vos impressions ! J'ai hâte de les lires !**

**C'est la dessus que je vous quitte expressément !**

**Commentez et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! SHAAAAAAAAOOOOooooooooooooooooow !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour !**

**Euh... Vous me tuez si je vous dis que c'est le dernier chapitre ? Pardooooooon~**

**Très court en plus de ça !**

**Alors alors mes chèrs lecteurs !**

**RoronoaAgathou : Je vais tenter de te décrire la scène...**

**Je lis les premiers mots de ton commentaire, s'en suit un arrêt cardiaque. Les pompiers arrivent alors pour me masser et m'embrasser (tout ça dans le contexte médical malheureusement) et me hurle "Reviens lire la fin du commentaire ou ta mort sera vaine !". J'entends miraculeusement depuis les morts des bribes de paroles indéchiffrables. Heureusement ! Ace et Croc Blanc étaient là pour m'expliquer ! Et c'est alors que je suis revenue ! Mais je suis désolé de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander ce qui se trouvait sous le masque ! J'attendais un descriptif hypra détaillé qu'on était prêt à me fournir... ! Hélas, je suis revenue trop vite.**

**Ramen96: Ah Ah Ah ! J'ai rien compris désolé ^^ s'il y avait un message implicite là-dedans, il ne m'est pas parvenu !**

**CarotteYaoi : Désolé désolé ! J'espère que tu ne portais pas un sublime pull couteux ! Je ne m'en remettrais jamais ou sinon ! Ayant moi-même un super pull auquel je tiens beaucoup, je comprendrais la profondeur de la haine que tu pourrais entretenir envers moi ! Mais sache qu'à compté de ce jour, j'essaierais de faire attention ! ("Elle ment ! Elle adore vous surprendre avec des scènes X. Mais elle a toujours pas compris que du moment que le Rating est T ou M, il y aura forcément une scène dans sa fiic et que vous vous y attendez... Oui... C'est une idiote.")**

**Les patates sont cuites n'est-ce pas ? Ahah !**

**Merci énormément pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ! Et je vous donne rendez-vous en fin de page.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 12**

Les talons claquaient sur le sol tandis que des rires lointains parvenaient aux oreilles des quelques personnes autour. On aurait su dire l'heure qu'il était: de nombreux arbres barraient la route vers la vue du ciel. Seulement qu'il était sans doute entre 11h et 18h. En soi, c'était la période de cours.

La classe de Terminale C était bien plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumé. Le prof avait beau vouloir les calmer, sa voix ne parvenait à aucun des élèves. Sans doute était-ce à prévoir vu ce qu'il venait de demander à ses chères terminales. Un papier avait tourné parmi les élèves et malgré les mains entre lesquelles il avait passé, pas un stylo n'avait tâché le blanc immaculé de la page. Juste une ligne tapé à la machine prenait les yeux sur tout ce blanc.

Et c'était la raison à tout ce raffut.

"Université souhaité pour l'année prochaine."

Vu que le papier prenait du temps à atteindre le dernier rang, quelques étudiants eurent le présence d'esprit de griffonner leur réponse sur une feuille à part. Sanji n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'inscrire son vœu. De son côté, Zorro avait bien une petite idée en tête. Mais juste pour la forme, il se retourna vers le blond.

"Fais voir ce que t'as choisi."

Il extirpa ensuite habilement le bout de papier des mains de son voisin de table. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir et observa sa main déjà vide. Il lança un regard noir au Marimo et récupéra son dû. Un soupir s'en suivi.

Il observa de nouveau Zorro, se demandant ce qui valait ce soupir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tête d'algue ?

-On a pas les mêmes vœux Ero-cook."

Un rire lui échappa et il lança subitement, bien qu'ayant maintenant réalisé la profondeur de l'annonce.

"C'est pas comme si on allait rester toute notre vie ensemble ! "

La main du macho se fraya un chemin jusque sous le bureau du blond et agrippa sa consœur qui se cachait la dessous. A l'abri des regards, il enlaça leur doigts lentement. Le rouge monta aux joues du blond qui ne fit pas un geste qui le repoussa d'une quelle conque façon. Il n'y pensa même pas.

"Cap ou pas cap ?"

FIN

**Oui, c'est la vraie fin ! **

**Je sais que c'est court ! Mais j'avais dores et déjà prévenue dans mon résumé avec ces quelques mots : "... pour finir sur une conclusion quelque peu attendue..." Si vous y aviez réfléchi trente secondes, c'est certain que vous auriez trouvez ! Qu... Quoi ? Vous saviez déjà que j'allais finir de cette façon ?! *se casse en fermant brutalement la porte***

**("Bon, puisque l'autre idiote est partie, je vais pouvoir prendre la relève ! *sourire inquiétant***

**Déjà, je vous dis félicitation pour être resté jusque là parce que ça a dû être dur pour vous. Entre ses délires de plan à plusieurs et que je te lèche le cul ! C'est sûr qu'elle a un problème d'ordre sexuel ! **

***chuchotte*si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...**

**J'espère que vous vous êtes pas trop emmerdé ! Si c'est le cas, je peux la giflé pour vous, ce sera avec plaisir. Il vous reste plus qu'à poster une review !**

**Si ça vous a plu... Allez vous faire soigner et comptez pas sur moi pour faire passer le message ! Je la claquerais juste une seconde fois ! ... hey ! Qu'est-ce que ...!")**

***l'auteur pousse comme elle peut son subconscient... ah ! elle a pu revenir***

**Je serais infiniment ravie de lire vos reviews si ça vous a plu ! **

**N'écoutez pas La Voix ! Et soyez certain que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir sur cette fiic ! Et tout autant à lire vos reviews !**

**Commentez le dernier chapitre et j'espère vous retrouver au cours d'une autre de mes inventions farfelues !**

**Sur ce ! Reviews et SHAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOoooooooow !**


End file.
